fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Franklin Richards (Omni Marvel Universe)
|-|Child Franklin (Unaware God)= |-|Child Franklin (Pre-Heroes Reborn)= |-|Child Franklin (Reed&Franklin)= |-|Child Franklin (Pre-Heroes Reborn 2)= |-| Child Franklin (Hyperstorm)= |-|Child Franklin Richards (Heroes Reborn)= |-| Child Franklin (Daydreamers)= |-| Child Franklin (Avatar) = |-| Psi-Lord= |-| Avatar= |-| Tattletale= |-| Ego-Spawn= |-| Adult Franklin Richards= Detailed Explanation of the "Illusions" and the "Other Inconsistencies" While this detailed explanaionv is an Massive WIP: Let me explain a bit before we get into the actual profile. Everything from this point on is actually an elaborate Illusion... Except explicitly the True Self ... Including supposedly Tier 0's being afraid... While they are inferior to it obvoiusly... They aren't "afraid" of Franklin so much as putting up the Illusion of being Afraid. Almost everything contradictory in the profile mentioned below can literally be explained as "It's just an Illusion"... As my running them for my previous Tier 0 is... Since that's quite literally what it is. The Lords of Omni-All actually aren't different people... Unlike how they "appear to be" ... They are quite actually the same person. Think of it like the Living Tribunal... In the sense it's merely just different voices appearing to be different but all one entity... Another elaborate Illusion. So essentially, it's the Lords of Omni-All, Franklin, and this Crossover's version of The Crying Child... A total of 3 Tier 0's. They created different worlds but appear different throughout all of them despite being Omnipresent throughout them all. It's one of the major elaborate Illusions that make the verse not seem like they are legitimate Tier 0's ... But it is in-fact such. The version of The Crying Child is just as strong as the original and... But it was retconned as the Avatar of the Lords of Omni-All. Summary Franklin is a immensely powerful character hailing from the Omni-Marvel Universe , that is the "son" of Reed and Susan Richards was provent o be an illusion / lie later on. He's a vastly powerful reality warper, who currently just so happens to have a rather grand role in the act of the Marvel Mythos and other Mythos hidden underneath the lore ... and the Omni-Marvel Universe is interwoven with it all. Both verses of Minus Mythos & Omni-Marvel were revealed by Seed to have similar origins, and the multiple references to Franklin throughout Minus Mythos was in-fact not unintentional whatsoever. The two are borderline comparable in every sense, including power. History Summary Everything in the Omni-Marvel verse was dictated by the Lords of Omni-All via influencing his unaware mind with multiple illusions of "having a family" , "going on adventures" , and things of that nature... He never had any of these. He just believed he did, and it was part of an elaborate illusion to keep him contained because they knew he would wake up to his true purpose... to envelop them all and become one with everything, even their Verses, as the legends foretold. The reason why the Minus Mythos and Omni-Marvel Universe was kept separate is because the Minus Mythos would allow him to become aware of his True Self and accelerate the process... So finding out where the "Unaware God" is... They managed to keep him in the dark with illusions (compare in contrast with the way Azathoth is kept asleep). Basically... Think of him as this weird combination of Kami Tenchi , Azathoth , and Featherine. 'Appearance' While this aspect of Franklin does change indisputably depending on where in the timeline you place him, he still has the same overall soft facial features. He is a little boy consistently, about the size of bordering four feet (compare him to Krillin in size). He has blonde hair and light blue eyes, along with an caucasian complexion. Sometimes he either wears the Fantastic Four shirt, his long pink sweater, or his Tattletale outfit. When in Avatar , Enraged, or Psi-Lord State... He completely changes, manifesting his full powers. Usually he has the same facial appearance, except for the simple fact he can always be portrayed as foreboding and extremely physically fit, easily becoming a six pack once accessing his adult mode. All of this isn't his true self. His true self, if anything, appears far more abstract in nature in comparison and even "Genderless".His eyes are blank and without emotion, with a similar appearance to if Eternity had long black hair. 'Personality' (None of the below is real... Only an Illusion) Franklin is described as a exaggeratedly shrinking violent esque entity , yet having gentle , fragile, and sweet soul . Even Mephisto called his heart completely pure much to his chagrin. It is rare for him to even get a chance to be this way to people, as interaction wasn't his strong suit and has isolation from others (as he is locked into the Baxter Building due to overprotection and a attempt to keep his powers in-check). He is described as a gullible but yet somewhat hesitant to accept anything from someone he doesn't know , usually to the chagrin of those protecting her. His emotional stability and sensitivity made him an easy target for Onslaught. He wants to help others in anyway she can. He did this once to a lonely man he met in the streets despite the danger of it maybe being a trap. He can be a bit timid about a lot of things , as he doesn’t have much experience with other people period due to the overprotective nature of his father. He does have quite inferiority complex, despite the awesome powers at his disposal. Doesn’t like racial segregation whatsoever. This is due to him being a mutant, and is the most sensitive about this subject because he feels he is nothing more than a nuisance for most who meet him. . Due to this, he is more likely to hide the fact he is a mutant than reveal it to the world to mock her at what he cannot help being . Is pretty much a geek on pretty much everything and anything all thing considered. This is due to his father’s upbringing, as well as binging a lot of shows and non-educational . Franklin has been shown to be quite fearful, and unfortunately this has caused him to unleash his powers without his prior consent. 'Psi-Lord' Frankie as Psi-Lord is a lot more confident in his own capabilities . This is because this iteration of him , like the other majority of his split personalities, is completely aware of what their full abilities can be utilized for . This was shown at several moments in this alternate universe , including when he felt that he could defeat several enemies that his family couldn’t even on their best day , however left specifically for tactical reasons . He is not anywhere near as evil as she presents herself to be. He is a bonafide hero, albeit at times acts more like an anti-hero than anything else. He can be quite sadistic, punishing those severely even though he knows very well she can oneshot him. Ego-Spawn Ego Spawn is the doubts and insecurities of Franklin personified. It is more likely to appear than the others, and has access to the child's full powers... However it exists as an different entity, almost like a stand. While active, Franklin is unconscious. While it can use the same hax as Franklin has, it usually amps it's physicals to the same level as his hax immediately and starts pummeling whatever just so happens to be in Franklin's way. It isn't evil and doesn't fight back unless promptly provoked. 'Avatar' Avatar is essentially a transformation that has constantly appeared throughout the series.This unlocks his fullest potential When he awakens, he wants to know 'who he is' , and has unsatiable questions with a unsatiable quest for knowledge and the unknown in general. This is the part of him that is the closest to his father. If he doesn't get a answer, the results can be rather explosive, such as destruction of a few cities or even of far greater scale. It usually occurs when he desires to be older, which normally ever happened as a toddler and pre-teen. Sometimes it happened when he was an teen, albeit that is rare to say the least. 'Enraged/Hulking Franklin' When he is in his Enraged/Hulking Franklin mode, his rage has peaked and his limiters have been removed completely. He now blindly is bloodlusted, attacking everything with his full power. Usually it takes something from his past to calm him down. Is triggered by drastic results. True Self The true self of Franklin was defined as something without any concept of emotions. All it does in the end is envelop all creation across all verses of Seeds, letting them becoming one with him instead of being individuality... Since the beginning time. 'Cosmology Explanation of Omni-Marvel and World's Beyond' The Lords of Omni-All were revealed to be supposedly Secondary Tier 0's there is someone above them but they are Tier 0 themselves of other verses created by Seed, countless and supposedly each with a similar Cosmology to the Minus Mythos in design yet rival "TCC" in power distinctly by WoG. They were all "afraid" of what Child Franklin was capable of once unhinged by humanity and fully accepting his awesome powers. Due to this, they personally restricted access to his world directly... This restriction was obviously broken. It was also revealed that while there are obvoiusly obscenely broken characters in the verse of Omni-Marvel... Only Child Franklin in Omni-Marvel is actually Tier 0.... No one else is. 'Powers and Stats': |-| Franklin (True Self)= |-|Child Franklin (Awakened Powers)= |-|Franklin Richards (Enraged)= |-|Franklin Richards (Battle Blast)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 0)= |-|Child Franklin (Onslaught Saga)= |-|Child Franklin & Onslaught= |-|Franklin Richards (Tattletale)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 0.5)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 1)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 2)= |-|Franklin Richards (Child 3)= |-|Franklin Richards (Adult)= Tier: 10-C 'with Unawareness '. '''Possibly '''0 via Powers''' l Possibly '''0 Name: Franklin Richards l Referred to as "Omni-Creator"... but has as many names/aliases as there are entities in World's Beyond... Treated as Myth then Reality) Origin: Omni-Marvel Universe Gender: Male Age: Likely 5-9 '''l Impossible to Define (Older than the very Conceptualizations) '''Classification: "Mutant" , "Human" ,"Savior of Omni-All Biggest Threat, The Unaware God l Omni-Creator Powers and Abilities: Astral Projection , Reality Warping, "Nigh-Omnipotence", Absolute Authority (over All-Verses of Seed's once he becomes the Omni-Creator) , Enhanced Senses , Time Travel , Precognition , Rage Power , Forcefield Creation , Plot Manipulation , Genius Intelligence , Matter Manipulation , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation , Power Nullification , Conceptual Manipulation ,Non-Physical Interaction Mathematics Manipulation , Existence Erasure , Empathic Manipulation , Probability Manipulation , Non-Physical Interaction, Law Manipulation , Power Nullification , Quantum Manipulation , Telepathy , Order Manipulation , Perception Manipulation , Void Manipulation , Existence Erasure ,Pocket Reality Manipulation , Life Manipulation , Death Manipulation Time Manipulation , Fear Manipulation l Immortality (Type 10) , Regeneration (True Godly) , Nigh-Omnipotence, Absolute Authority (over All-Verses of Seed's) , and likely Far More to an Unknown Extent Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level. Possibly High Outerversal Level via Powers (Dreamed Worlds that supposedly surpass the fullest extent of the "Illusion of Reality" and those who surpass it conceptually and Realities that rival even the "Minus Mythos",without his awareness and not even an numerical/negative percentage utilized in such power uses, and supposedly could create worlds "limitlessly greater than the previous" in comparison with said level of power, and worlds that surpassed the collective power of the Lords of Omni-All to an extent it surpasses all concepts of truth values and comprehension, and even he surpasses all said worlds in a similar manner . Consistently viewed as an beyond the concept of God-Tier Level Entity , even when those who are ranked "God-Tier" is those comparative in power to God herself, and had crossovers with both verses involved , so thusly even at it's lowest shouldn't be ranked any weaker than the God-Tier of the Verse parallel to it's own , as the Verse was considered the Parallel to the Minus Mythos and Franklin the parallel to Minus Mythos' God . Is a threat to the Lords of Omni-All, a group of High Outerversal Beings, each coming from separate verse as many as the entities within World's Beyond Cosmology itself and appeared in the canonical crossover verse's "High Outerversal" comparable to even [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/The_Crying_Child_(True-Retcon) God herself], compared their collective power to Franklin's power as an unaware God as comparison themselves if they became part of an cosmology similar in design to World's Beyond Cosmology as it's equialent to the Sections of Transcendence of the Ectoplasmic Scale of One and they were able to transcend to the Child (World's Within) , and the cycle would continuet, each moment reseting back to the Sections and transcending towards the Child's Within (World's Within) as many times as there are entities in World's Beyond cosmology every moment, but no matter how strong they would get is still unfathomably below the concept of "Utter Null" fraction of his abilities cannot be put at a cosmology due to their Tier... But it's an visual description of the sheer difference between them. Similar to Featherine and akin to Tenchi Masaki in comparison to his true self , the only thing that outright doesn't make him a "capital-G God" is Unawareness and still having just enough of his humanity left to resist the temptation of "total transcendence" of all possible restrictions. If he does gain awareness, he becomes his True Self and envelops all creation into his being, becoming one like before existence started. ) l Possibly High Outerversal Level (Uninhibited by the concept of "weakness" as his Child Self was. His True Self, when accessing his full powers, is the Omni-Creator of the Verses of Seed , with everything becoming one with him once again. ) Speed: Unknown. Irrelevant via Powers''' l '''Irrevelant. Lifting Strength : Irrelevant via Powers. ' '''I '''Irrevelant' Striking Strength: High Outerversal Level via Powers ' '''I '''High' Outerversal Level Durability: High Outerversal Level '''via Powers l '''High Outerversal Level Stamina:' Limitless' via Powers l Limitless ' 'Range: . Likely High Outerversal Level via Powers''' (Even one of the Lord of Omni-All can affect the Minus Mythos to unfathomable levels and even shape it , and has comparable control to even TCC ) l Likely 'High Outerversal Level '(All things conceptualized by "Seed" became one with him.. As alll things should be) '''Intelligence: Omniscient '''via Powers l '''Omniscient Weaknesses: Similar Weaknesses to that of "Featherine" l None Notable Key: Child Form / Unaware "God" l Adult / True Self Notable Attacks and Techniques |-|Child Franklin (Rampage)= |-|Child Franklin (His Protector)= |-|Child Franklin (Insanity of a God)= *'Franklin's Rampage': His aura flares into a powerful aura of electricity and golden flames. With it, he is borderline unaffected to AP and Hax lower than his Max as each Seal on his Power constantly comes undone. One he utilizes his maximum seal he unleashed an radius of power utilizing his full power into one assault. *'Herald of a Child': Essentially he can create entities subconsciously that is roughly comparable to himself in power to stand by him. Galactus is the most notable of these entities. *'Fragility to Defense': Subconsciously makes a Forcefield that cannot be penetrated by hax or AP that scales below his own. He can create one around his victim's. He can also temporarily boost his durability to match his AP so long as he's aware of the attack coming, although will still be knocked back by any blow dealt due to his weight.... Even if otherwise deals no damage. Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Category:Blog posts